1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to game apparatuses and methods for stimulating and enhancing storytelling and idea generation (e.g. brainstorming, therapy, employee training and teaching).
2. Background Art
The following are illustrative of prior art apparatuses and methods arguably related to the present invention: U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,290, to Neil, entitled “Board Game”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,992, to Bellizzi, entitled “Entertainment Device and Method for Developing Acting, Thinking, Writing and Public Speaking Ability”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,105, to Gostyla, entitled “Counter Rotating Pointer and Disc Chance Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,222, to Deutch, entitled “Random Number Selector Device and Method”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,140, to Foy, entitled “Wheel of Black History Game Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,665, to Klamer, entitled “Rotator Game Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,748, to Wismer, entitled “Method and Means for Randomly Selecting a Plurality of Groups of Numbers”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,455, to Bergstrom et al., entitled “Puzzle Game”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,556, to Bertin, entitled “Varied Track Advancement Game Mechanism”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,071, to Coffman et al., entitled “Teaching Aid”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,531, to Penders, entitled “Word Forming Game Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,172, to Aukens, entitled “Word Game”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,370,229, to Buckley, entitled “Game Apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,215,696, to Graves, Jr., entitled “Game Apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,150,303, to Walker, entitled “Game”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,892,664, to Eyles, entitled “Spinning Game”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,581,923, to Frome, entitled “Educational Appliance”; U.S. Pat. No. 894,274, to Lockwood, entitled “Educational Toy”; U.S. Pat. No. 636,508, to Eickershoff, entitled “Game Board”; and U.S. Pat. No. 629,046, to Osman, entitled “Educational Appliance”.